Macromolecular structure, dynamics and polyelectrolyte properties of large biological polymers, in particular polynucleotides, are being studied by electric-field induced dichroism and birefringence methods. Molecular chiral phenomena are being examined by quantum mechanical calculations, (CNDO/S and CNDO/2), in organic compounds containing intrinsically dissymmetric conjugated systems.